Fulton County, Arkansas
Fulton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,245. The county seat is Salem. Fulton County was formed on December 21, 1842, and named for William Fulton, the last governor of the Arkansas Territory. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * * * * U.S. Highway 62 Business * Highway 9 * Highway 87 * Highway 175 * Highway 223 * Highway 289 * Highway 395 Adjacent counties *Ozark County, Missouri (northwest) *Howell County, Missouri (north) *Oregon County, Missouri (northeast) *Sharp County (east) *Izard County (south) *Baxter County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 11,642 people, 4,810 households, and 3,511 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,973 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.67% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.67% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.06% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. 0.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,810 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.40% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 23.70% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 20.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,529, and the median income for a family was $29,952. Males had a median income of $22,213 versus $18,066 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,712. About 12.70% of families and 16.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.10% of those under age 18 and 12.70% of those age 65 or over. Education Fulton County is the home to several public school districts: * Mammoth Spring School District, including Mammoth Spring High School. * Salem School District, including Salem High School. * Viola School District, including Viola High School. Communities Cities *Ash Flat *Cherokee Village *Hardy *Horseshoe Bend *Mammoth Spring *Salem (county seat) Town *Viola Unincorporated communities *Bexar *Camp *County Line *Elizabeth *Gepp *Glencoe *Heart *Many Islands *Ruth *Saddle *Sturkie *Wild Cherry Townships See also * List of lakes in Fulton County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Fulton County, Arkansas References Category:Fulton County, Arkansas Category:1842 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1842